


Titanic: the True Story

by orphan_account



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, Titanic (1997)
Genre: 1910s, Family Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, RMS Titanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every book, movie and musical has failed to mention this part of the Titanic's journey.On the 10th April 1912, Reginald Jekyll-Hyde-Utterson, son of Dr Henry Jekyll; Edward Hyde and Gabriel John Utterson, godson of Sir Danvers Carew, Archibald Proops, General Lord George Glossop and Lady Elizabeth Beaconsfield boarded the ship.This event will the change the course of many lives.
Relationships: Harold Bride/Jack Phillips, Harold Lowe/Original Male Character(s), Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, John Jacob Astor IV/Madeleine Astor, Lisa Carew/Original Male Character, Thomas Andrews/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Boarding and The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'But legends are part of great events, and if they help keep alive the memory of gallant self-sacrifice, they serve their purpose.'
> 
> -Walter Lord, A Night to Remember

The sun blinded a young man with brown hair and blue eyes as he stepped out of the car that had brought him and his family to the port. He turned to look at the magnificent ship in the port as one of his fathers, Gabriel John Utterson looked around to find a steward to take their things on the ship.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Sir Archibald Proops, one of the man's godfathers, asked.

"She is."

"I wonder where Danvers is. Where are your fathers Reginald?" Archibald ran a hand through his black hair as he pulled of his top hat and placed it under his arm.

Reginald Jekyll-Hyde-Utterson answered,"Father's gone to find a steward to take our things to the ship, dad and papa are god knows where." He wasn't able to say anything else as a man in his late fifties, who had grey hair rushed towards them.

Sir Danvers Carew exclaimed,"Come on you two. We're boarding. Theodore and Elizabeth are getting restless."

Archibald nodded as he and Reginald followed Danvers to the area where the First Class passengers were boarding the ship. Utterson came walking towards them with a buter behind him, he looked at Danvers and said,"Henry and Edward are waiting with Theodore and Elizabeth to board the ship."

"Oh thank god." Danvers groaned,"I thought we had lost them again, you remember Orléans."

Utterson sighed,"I remember clearly, I thought Edward was the mischievous one." He fell silent as they saw a man in his late thirties with brown hair say something to the man with blond hair next to him.

General Lord George Glossop stepped away from Edward Hyde as he saw the group approaching, he cried,"Archie, we thought you had left us and took Reginald with you!"

"And leave you to run amuck on this maiden voyage, I remember the Olympic." Archibald replied.

"In my defense Theodore started it."

"You both nearly pushed Bruce Ismay overboard. I don't think he has forgiven you for that."

Lady Elizabeth Beaconsfield muttered,"Can we board now? Please?"

"Might as well." Lord Theodore Savage said as he led the group on board the ship where First Officer William Murdoch stood checking the tickets of the passengers.

Danvers pushed through them handing tickets to everyone in his group and then he said to Murdoch,"Sir Danvers Carew, Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire."

"Very good sir. Go ahead." Murdoch replied.

Archibald announced,"The Right Honourable, Sir Archibald Proops. King's Counsel."

"Go ahead sir."

"Lord Theodore Savage."

"Go on."

"Lady Elizabeth Beaconsfield."

"Very good madame."

"General Lord George Glossop."

"Go ahead."

"Mr Gabriel John Utterson."

"You can go."

"Mr Edward Hyde."

"Go on."

"Dr Henry Jekyll and children."

"You can go."

Reginald walked up and handed over his ticket before saying,"Reginald Jekyll-Hyde-Utterson."

"Very good sir." Murdoch replied as he allowed the group entrance to the ship.

George shot a death glare at the steward who had come forward to take his dog away, he said apologeticly,"Sorry, I can't let you take the dog otherwise you will have the kids wailing and running around." He looked at the two, small boys that were holding Henry's hands. "Anyway how will we find our staterooms?"

"The party of Sir Danvers Carew and Lord Savage?" The steward asked.

"Yes."

Then you have B-61, B-62, B-63, B-64, B-65 and B-66. Will you be able to find your way?"

George nodded as he gestured for the group to follow him as he led them down the labyrinth of corridors that made the Titanic. Finally, they arrived at the room hat read: B-61.

"If I am correct then Henry this is your room with John, Edward, Reginald, Oscar and Eugene." Danvers mururmred as he unfolded a his letter about the details of their cabins,"Yes I am correct. George is in B-62, I'm in B-63, Theodore in B-63, Elizabeth in B-64, Archibald in B-65 and Poole in B-66. Hold on, Reginald has B-66 while Poole's taking his place in B-61."

George handed the dog to Utterson before going to Danvers' room where Theodore, Elizabeth and Archibald were going too. They entered the room that was decorated with silk and wood.

Danvers looked out of the cabin's window as Archibald asked,"Can you tell us now how you confronted Henry?"

"I will then. Sit down this will shock you." Danvers sat down as he began to tell the tale.

_\------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------‐----------------------_

_Henry was stood with his head in his hands as he mumbled and muttered things to himself. He didn't notice that the doors to the laboratory had swung open._

_Sir Danvers' voice rang out,"I do have to admit Doctor, I would never have guessed it was you."_

_"What do you mean Sir Danvers?" Henry replied as he looked up quickly._

_"Disappearing the night the Bishop died and returning only two hours after he was murdered. You should have covered your tracks better."_

_"You must be mistaken."_

_Danvers ran his fingers lightly over some of the flasks that were near him,"I want to guess at what you'll do next, correct me if I'm wrong. The Bishop's funeral is in two days so you will kill George there. Then you will move onto Archibald and Elizabeth after that you'll murder Teddy. You are only going after the ones who voted against you at the Board meeting so Stride will come after them. Am I right Dr Jekyll or should I say Mr Hyde?"_

_Jekyll groaned as he started to change into Hyde, once he had changed Hyde grinned,"You'll want to be careful old man."_

_"But you won't attack me or try to injure me. You are scared of what will happen if I die, aren't you?"_

_"I don't know what gave you that impression." Hyde launched his body forward towards the older man. Danvers stepped to the side and sent his cane to Hyde's legs._

_"Now I want to speak to Henry. If you say no I won't ask politely, I'll just say you lost your fingers in self-defense." Hyde glared up at Danvers as he began to change again._

_Jekyll coughed,"What happened?"_

_"Well it seems my suspicions were correct. Why didn't you tell Lisa or Utterson about- oh. I'm surprised that I didn't notice this originally when I first discovered it was you."_

_"You love him and Hyde don't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Now we need to plan on how to tell everyone about this. By the way you should know that the parliament are planning to legalise marriage to people of the same gender. It seems the Queen pressed the matter on the Prime Minister."_

_Jekyll asked,"How will we tell Gabriel then?"_

_"We'll invite him to come here and tell him. Let me tell you something, it takes one person to believe in a man or woman. If you believe in someone then their dreams can come true, I believe in you. It is possible to do this." Danvers replied as he stood up to go send a message to Utterson._

_Jekyll spent the next half hour worrying over how Utterson would react so he didn't notice Danvers returning with the lawyer in question._

_Utterson asked gently,"Henry, what's wrong?"_

_"I think you should sit down as what Henry has to tell you will shock you." Danvers murmured._

_"You know?"_

_"Yes but it is not my place to say."_

_Jekyll whispered,"I used the formula on myself and I killed the Bishop."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said I used the formula on myself and that I killed the Bishop."_

_Utterson reeled back in shock as he took in the words, after a few minutes he said,"You thought I would hate you."_

_"Yes."_

_Danvers added,"Before I leave you, Henry will you try and find a way to give Hyde a separate body to yours or otherwise things would get worse."_

_"I will." Jekyll answered._

_"Good now-" Danvers rushed out of the room as he saw the two get closer._

_\---------------------------------------------------------Flashback Ends-------------------------------------------------------------_

"So you confronted Henry about the Bishop's death and then he and Gabriel got together?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Basically yes. Now we have guests boarding at Cherbourg that we know."

Archibald muttered,"I know Lisa's joining us with J.J Astor, who else is there?"

"I think Lord Maxwell is the only one that we know that is joining at Cherbourg. Anyway when the ship has left the port Captain Smith has invited us to join him, Bruce Ismay and Thomas Andrews for dinner. I think a British family will be joining us as well."

"Certainly be interesting." George replied. "I wonder if we know this family. Bessie, Teddy do you have an idea?"

"Not really." Theodore answered as he looked at the paintings that were hanging on the walls of the stateroom. "That one was painted by Van Gogh."

Danvers leaned forward to say;"Really?"

"Yes it is. I have a collection of his works, they are very detailed. The most expensive one I have is 'At Eternity's Gate' it was valued at I think £4000. When we get back to London I'll show it to you."

"I would like that. I have a collection of Michelangelo's works."

The others stood up and exited the room as Danvers and Theodore started to debate who the best artist is.


	2. The Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'But along with the prejudices, some nobler instincts also were lost. Men would go on being brave, but never again would they be brave in quite the same way. These men on the Titanic had a touch--there was something about Ben Guggenheim changing to evening dress . . . about Howard Case flicking his cigarette as he waved to Mrs. Graham . . . or even about Colonel Gracie panting along the decks, gallantly if ineffectually searching for Mrs. Candee. Today nobody could carry off these little gestures of chivalry, but they did that night. An air of noblesse oblige has vanished too.'
> 
> -Walter Lord, A Night to Remember

Reginald looked around the dining saloon as they approached the table of Captain Smith, Mr Ismay and Mr Andrews. 

Danvers shook hands with the three men, who stood when they approached.

"Mr Ismay, Mr Andrews, Captain Smith it is a pleasure." Said he with a smile. "This is the Right Honourable, Sir Archibald Proops, KC; Lady Elizabeth Beaconsfield ; General Lord George Glossop ; Lord Theodore Savage; Mr Gabriel John Utterson; Dr Henry Jekyll; Mr Edward Hyde; Mr Reginald Jekyll-Hyde-Utterson as well as Oscar and Eugene Jekyll-Hyde-Utterson."

"Adopted children?" Replied Mr Ismay.

"Yes. But they are children to them as much as a born child is to a new mother."

"Well sit down, we will be having steak with roast potatoes." Interposted Captain Smith.

Danvers sat in a way so that Theodore and George were separated and were nowhere near Mr Ismay. Archibald sat next to Elizabeth, who was removing her silk gloves and the rings adorned on them.

"So, Sir Danvers you traveled on the Olympic?" Inquired Mr Andrews.

"No, we all did. Apart from George who was at St Jude's hospital overseeing the board meetings with Simon Stride." Replied the old man.

"Were there any changes you would have made?"

"That is not the question for now, it would be better to discuss at a time that is clear for deliberation and analysis."

Mr Ismay questioned,"May I inquire into the Lord Maxwell who is arriving with Mr Astor?"

"Ah, I think Lady Beaconsfield will be better suited to answer your inquiry than I."

Elizabeth turned from her conversation with Captain Smith and answered the question,"Lord Quentin Maxwell is the fourth son of Baron Whitehall of Whitechapel and Lady Samson. Lady Samson is the daughter of the Viscount Farrell and Mrs Grenville. Baron Whitehall is the grandnephew of Admiral Hawthorne and Visountess Maxwell of Bindon. Lord Quentin is the Heir of his great-granduncle as the Admiral doesn't want his fortune to fall into his wrong hands. Viscount Farrell is of the same thoughts as he has named Quentin as his heir as well."

"Wait 'Admiral Hawthorne'? As in Admiral Robert Hawthorne who led the Navy in the Crimean War?" Captain Smith interjected.

"Yes that Admiral Hawthorne, now Lord Quentin is one of the most eligible bachelors of the gentry. So he has came on board the ship to find a husband for himself."

Mr Ismay laughed,"E.J, you might have to find out which officers on the ship aren't married!" 

Reginald's eyes moved onto a group that was walking to the table, Theodore noticed them too and murmured,"The DeWitt-Bukaters and Mr. Caledon Hockley. Apparently the father left the family with lots of debts, haven't been seen in social circles since."

"Ah they have finally arrived." Mr Ismay commented. "This is Mrs Rose DeWitt-Bukater and her daughter Rose with her fiance Mr Caledon Hockley." He then introduced the group to the others.

"Yes I remember your husband, Mrs DeWitt-Bukater, Rupert wasn't it?" Archibald asked coldly.

"Yes, he only died recently." She replied as she looked with disgust at Edward and Henry's clothes.

Danvers noticed the gaze quickly and said,"Mr Andrews, how many ships will be of this class of ship?"

"Well, we have only planned for the Olympic, the Titanic and one more. Perhaps we will create more after the third one." Mr Andrews responded to Yelp change the topic. They didn't have to say anything else as the waiters arrived with the first course and they tucked in to it.

Mrs DeWitt-Bukater asked Elizabeth,"I heard you know the Lord Maxwell, is that true?"

"Yes that is true." Elizabeth snapped in reply as she wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Would it be possible to arrange an introduction?"

"For your daughter no chance, I'm afraid."

"I was talking about my son." Danvers shot Theodore a look, who shook his head indiscernably in reply.

Utterson asked,"And who is your son ma'am?"

"Edward." Mrs DeWitt-Bukater carried on eating as if nothing had happened.

Mr Ismay raised the next question,"Say E.J is that Harold Lowe married to anyone?"

"What? Oh, no he isn't married to anyone. Shall I invite him to dine with us tonight then?" Captain Smith inquired uncertainly.

"No I think it would be best to ask him to dine with us when Lord Maxwell has arrived, he is friends Lisa isn't he?"

"Yes he is. They have both spent the last few months travelling around Europe."

Henry muttered,"Is Colonel Archibald Gracie on the voyage?"

"Yes he is. I'll invite him to dine with us tonight." Mr Ismay responded.

"Good, I liked the discussions that we had when he stayed in London."

Mr Ismay interrupted,"Now, enough with the social matters. What is young Reginald doing for work?"

"Well I heard you needed an assistant Managing Director at White Star Line. Reginald has a degree in business and finance from Oxford." Danvers phrased the sentence carefully.

"Of course, he'll be a good lad to join the team."

George took over,"Mr Andrews, I heard Harland and Wolff need a liaison to White Star Line as the old one was offered a job at the Cunard Line."

"That is correct. Well being Assistant Managing Director could allow him to get the job."

"How much money do you need to make a fourth ship?"

"He's hired." Danvers and Utterson shared a small smile as the desert was brought out.

Mr Hockley demanded,"Is this how all jobs are earned in England?"

"Perhaps Mr Hockley, you shouldn't speak of matters you don't understand." Edward replied with fake politeness.

Mr Andrews snorted quietly as Mr Ismay smirked. Captain Smith questioned,"Where is your son?"

"In our room. He is a loner." Reginald looked at Rose who was slowly shaking her head, his eyes flicked up and down as if to say he understands.

He leaned over to Archibald and whispered,"Non est mendacium."

The lawyer nodded as he wrote something in his notebook, he then tore out the paper and passed it to Danvers. The old man read the note before his eyes widened.

"Reginald do you have a suitor yet?" Mr Ismay inquired kindly.

"No sir. None yet." Reginald replied quickly.

"No need to call me sir, call me Bruce lad."

"We've haven't just been looking at rich suitors, the person who matches with our dear Reginald could be poor or rich so long as they are good for him."

Mrs DeWitt-Bukater gasped,"But they must be of the respectable class!"

"I say woman, we are in the twentieth century. I have never met a woman before who is prejudiced against the lower classes as much as you are." 

Mr Ismay agreed,"Too true. Sadly J.P Morgan has told me that in the face of an emergency the Third Class should be let up to the boats last."

"As they should be!" Mr Hockley said loudly. The comment caused the Widners, Thayers and the Countess of Rothes to look at him with distaste from their own tables.

"I think perhaps I shall retire." Utterson all but snapped as he stood up and stormed out of the dining salon with Henry, Edward, Reginald, Oscar and Eugene right behind him.

"Well done, Mr Hockley." Danvers sighed. "You have just insulted the lawyer who has worked with His Highness, Prince Albert after someone tried to sue him for emotional damage."

The rest of the time in the salon passed in silence.


	3. Cherbourg and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Before the Titanic, all was quiet. Afterward all was tumult. That is why, to anybody who lived at the time, the Titanic more than any other single event marks the end of the old days, and the beginning of a new, uneasy era.'
> 
> Walter Lord, A Night to Remember

Danvers and Reginald were stood in one of the corridors that led to the gangways as more First Class passengers were entering the ship.

"My, is that young Reginald?" Colonel John Jacob Astor VI asked as he walked onto the ship with his wife.

"Uncle J.J?" 

"And I was correct!" Mr Astor hugged the younger man tightly as Danvers approached a woman who had came aboard with three men.

"Lisa!"

"Father!" The two met in a hug halfway.

"Quentin it has been ages." Danvers murmured when they broke apart.

"Uncle Danvers, it has." Lord Quentin Maxwell looked like every other handsome gentleman at age twenty-three.

"Now who is this." Danvers indicated the pale man standing close to Lisa who was wearing a Prussian officer's uniform.

"This father is my fiancee, Prince Wulf Otto von Preßun of Prussia. He is a fourth cousin to the German Emperor. And this is his protege Vice-Admiral Hermann Rebuens." 

Mr and Mrs Astor and Reginald's attention was drawn to the sound of Danvers hitting the floor in a faint.

Lisa quickly introduced them to each other as Quentin poked the old man with his finger to wake him up. Mr Astor finally said,"Well, this is certainly a surprise. We are very welcoming if you are the right kind, Your Highness."

"Please don't call me that. Call me Wulf, you are soon to be family right?" Wulf stated.

"We are. Now if you don't mind-" Mr Astor led his wife and Reginald away after Wulf had nodded. "Reg, did you know anything about this?"

"No Uncle J.J, I haven't heard anything about this before you."

Madeleine Astor exclaimed,"John, Ben's here!" 

Mr Astor looked up and called,"Ben! Get over here. Oh look, he's with his latest mistress."

Benjamin Guggenheim and Madam Leontine Aubart approached the three as Mr Guggenheim inquired,"What caused Danvers to faint?"

"Finding out his daughter is to be wed to Prince Wulf Otto von Preßun of Prussia. Now, Maddy do you mind if Ben, Reg and I go to the smoking room. Apparently George Widner and John Thayer are holding a poker game there." Mrs Astor nodded as went with Madam Aubart with a look of disgust on her face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your honorary niece is engaged to a Prince of Prussia?" George Widener asked as he looked at his cards. "Raise, 750."

"Yes she is. And I also heard that Lord Maxwell is in an affair with the Vice-Admiral. And that Admiral Hawthorne, Baron Farrell and their wives are joining us at Queenstown. Baron Whitehall is also meant to join us with Lady Samson. Call." Mr Astor replied as he pushed several chips into the middle.

John Thayer inquired,"Who told you about the affair? I don't believe it, Lord Maxwell doesn't like affairs. Call."

"Uncle J.J was told about it from Mrs Charlotte Cardoza." Reginald answered as he sipped at his whiskey. "Raise, 900. Uncle Ben?"

Mr Guggenheim removed his cigar as he announced,"Call." 

"Uncle George, is it true that J.P Morgan said that in the face of an emergency the Third Class should be sent to the lifeboats last?"

"Definitely true." Mr Widener responded. "I never thought Morgan would be like that but Presidents Roosevelt and Taft agreed that he was a bastard. Call."

"Reg, Jack has been wondering when he can see his big cousin again. Raise, 400."

"Well, Uncle Danvers is planning a dinning event tonight in the salon. He was planning on inviting all of you so Jack can come as well. Call."

The group was interrupted as a new voice asked,"Can I join?"

"Sir Cosmo Duff-Gordon." Mr Guggenheim said as way of introduction. "George deal him in."

Mr Widener looked apprehensive but still gave Sir Duff-Gordon the cards he needed. The knight sat down between Mr Astor and Reginald as he said,"Raise, 600."

Mr Astor looked furious but forced out,"I think that chair was saved for Mr Rogers who has just gone to get a new bottle of whiskey for us."

Mr J. Rogers walked to the table with a bottle of whiskey in hand, he asked politely,"Can you move sir?"

"Of course, I didn't realise this was your seat." Sir Duff-Gordon moved to be sitting inbetween Mr Guggenheim and Mr Widner. "And who is this young lad?"

"This is Reginald Jekyll-Hyde-Utterson. Son of Henry Jekyll, Edward Hyde and John Utterson." Mr Widener muttered. "Call."

A steward approached Mr Astor with a piece of paper, he took it and read it before he said,"It seems that President Roosevelt has heard about the engagement, he is such a gossiper. He wants all the juicy details." 

Mr Thayer laughed,"I never thought I would hear you use the words 'juicy details' it seems so unlike you J.J ." 

"Oh shut up John. Fold." Mr Astor pushed his cards into the middle of the table as he placed a cigar in his mouth.

"Fold." Mr Widener did the same and sipped at his whiskey.

Mr Thayer looked at his cards and said with an impassive face,"Raise, 1200."

"So, Reg any closer to finding a job?" Mr Rogers inquired.

"Well you are looking at the new Assistant Managing Director of White Star Line and Liason from Harland and Wolff to White Star Line." Reginald answered. "Raise, 1500."

"Good for you. Any suitors?"

"Not yet. Father is going to try and find me one during the voyage. Tell me, do you a family named Hockley?"

"Sadly yes." Mr Astor sighed. "Caledon Hockley is to marry a a woman named Rose, don't know the last name. You have heard of the Au coeur de l'océan?"

"The Heart of the Ocean."

"The Hockley's own it. Caused quite the stir last year when they bought it. They don't have that good of a reputation they are short-tempered men who abuse their wives. I believe you have meet Caledon then?"

"Yes and his fiancee, Rose DeWitt-Bukater. Straight Flush."

Mr Thayer looked at his cards before he boomed,"You won once again!" He stood up and left the room followed by Mr Widener, Mr Guggenheim, Mr Rogers and Sir Duff-Gordon.

Reginald whispered,"Is it true that Uncle John and Aunt Marian are divorcing?"

"Yes in New York. John's tendencies to like men came out during their trip to Europe. They are getting shared custody of Jack and won't pay each other a thing, they are best friends. So she is still going to live in his house." Mr Astor replied with the same tone.

"Tell me how would Uncle John and Mr Ismay look as a couple?"

"Now my boy, you are on your way to becoming a true socialite!" Mr Astor laughed.


	4. Questions, Answers and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The whole world was snapping to agonized attention." 
> 
> -Walter Lord, A Night to Remember

"So what did you see in the smoking room?" Mr Andrews asked as he and Mr Ismay walked up Park Lane.

"The lad spoke more with the likes of Colonel Astor, Mr Widener, Mr Thayer and Mr Guggenheim." Mr Ismay responded thoughtfully.

"So he was more comfortable with them?"

"It seems so." The owner sighed. "For some reason, I have the feeling that the boy is being used by his family to regain standing in society. After the events around twenty years ago, the Carew name doesn't mean as much as it did then."

"They gave the Lisa girl more attention when we dined last night."

Mr Ismay stopped to look at one of the paintings as he said,"Normally it should be understandable as she was engaged. There were only to people that payed attention to him apart from us that Sir Archibald and Lord Maxwell."

"Lord Maxwell and Reginald are similar in age aren't they?"

"Yes. I believe they were childhood friends. After the dinner I asked Mr Bride to send a message to Admiral Hawthorne about them. He replied basically confirming my suspicions, it seems apart from those two I mentioned the family is using him to regain standing in society."

Mr Andrews shook his head as he muttered,"I don't think the passengers you mentioned would take well to it being discovered."

"I already thought of that." Mr Ismay grinned. "Admiral Hawthorne said he had to investigate something but thought it would be key to helping Reginald."

"Let's hope it does." The two nodded at each other before going their own way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Ismay and Captain Smith were sitting together quietly as a man dressed in an admiral's uniform approached them with a lady, who was wearing a velvet, green dress and red hat.

"Robert, Viscountess Maxwell." Mr Ismay said gracefully.

"No need to stand on ceremony Bruce." Admiral Hawthorne answered. "Fred and Lydia will be joining us momentarily. However I found it pressing that you should be informed of this." He handed over a folded letter.

Mr Ismay's eyes moved down the letter, eyes widening and face paling with every word he read. Finally, he croaked,"It seems Reginald is related to a First Class passenger."

"Who?" Captain Smith asked.

"That shall be revealed at dinner tonight. Now I believe Mr Hockley has asked a steerage passenger to join us?"

"That is correct, Mr Ismay. I believe it is a Mr. Jack Dawson, as he saved Mr Hockley's fiancee from going overboard." Captain Smith wasn't able to say anything else as another man and woman came over to them.

They were both wearing grey and had gold rings on, Viscount Fred Farrell mururmred,"You told him then?"

"He did." Viscountess Maxwell confirmed. "Oh dear. Robert that Aubart woman is on board."

"With Ben Guggenheim I see. Anyway, how will we deal with this at dinner?"

Mr Ismay inquired,"E.J will the Prince, Vice-Admiral and the DeWitt-Bukater boy be there tonight?"

"They will."

"Then how about we cause a massive scene for this?"

Mrs Grenville-Farrell cried,"Oh what a delight! The Thayers and Wideners arguing with the Carews. The Astors berating the three men."

"Quite a scandal that marriage." The Viscountess agreed. "We had just got used to men marrying men and women marrying women. Then those three married each other, you can see why they are using their son."

Admiral Hawthorne said,"Oh look Colonel. Leopold Godfrey Charlton. Amateur yatchsman and all round bastard. Always thinking that he can tell others what to do." 

Captain Smith tried to hide his laugh as the Admiral and Viscount kept pointing out men and women who were either walking down the corridor or entering the ship.

"Mr Charles Hays."

"Major Archibald Butt."

"Oh,, James Ford. Son of Henry."

Soon enough all the new passengers had come aboard and the group were preparing for the dinner that should be coming


	5. Disastrous Dinner: Reginald

Reginald sighed heavily as he sat down at the massive round table, next to Mrs Astor and Mr Guggenheim. He looked around the table and saw Mr Ismay and Admiral Hawthorne talking quietly while Mr Andrews talked to Vice-Admiral Rebuens.

Captain Smith announced when everyone was sat down,"Tonight, First Officer Murdoch, Second Officer Lightoller and Wireless Operators Jack Phillips and Harold Bride are joining us." 

Bride and Philips sat next to Mr Widener and Mrs Margaret Brown while Mr Murdoch and Mr Lightoller were sat next to Captain Smith and Admiral Hawthorne.

Apart from them the only other guest at the table was Jack Dawson, a passenger from steerage. Soon enough, the table were talking about random things like the latest scandals or business deals.

Mr Ismay asked suddenly,"What orphanage is Reginald from? I need that information for his file at work."

"St Thomas's Orphanage in Mayfair." Sir Danvers answered.

Reginald noticed that Mr Astor had froze as the chairman and Admiral Hawthorne exchanged a significant look. Mr Guggenheim had dropped his fork with a clatter as Mrs Thayer gasped in shock.

"Did they say his original name, by any chance?"

"Yes it was William Blackhouse something." Colonel Gracie was staring at the Astors with Mrs Brown. Mr Widener and Mr Thayer were staring in shock at Sir Danvers.

"No, recollection of his last name?" Mr Ismay didn't wait for an answer but ploughed on. "On the 12th December 1887, a man named Nathan Astor disembarked at Dover and got a train to London. Two months after he married Elizabeth Layton. Three months after she was pregnant. A few days before she was due, Nathan was killed in an explosion in the bank where he worked. Elizabeth fled to an orphanage in Mayfair to give birth, her last request was that her son was named after his father's grandfather. I think you can guess the orphanage."

For one moment there was complete silence in the dining salon but then all hell broke loose. Mr Astor shouted,"You unbearable bastard! How dare you! You knew his last name didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Sir Danvers bellowed back. "He was useful for money only!"

"So you admit it! I wish I had never even suspected it!"

Mr Guggenheim roared at General Glossop,"Who, in God's name gave you the right to do that?!" 

"Oh, don't act like you care. I know you just want the money." 

Then Mr Widener set off on a tirade,"Scum of the worst kind! I see why you were dropped from society! If you did this, then it proves what lengths you could go to just to get back into polite society!"

Archibald then demanded,"Who exactly knew about this?! I certainly didn't."

"I only found out after they tried to poison me." Simon Stride said loudly as he strolled into the salon with the Master-At-Arms behind him.

The Master-at-Arms announced,"Sir Danvers Carew, you and your group apart from Sir Proops and Mr Stride are under arrest till we reach New York." A group of stewards approached the table.

Hyde drew a pistol from inside his jacket and pointed it at Mr Ismay before saying,"Let us go with a life boat and Reginald or I shoot."

"I don't think so lad." Admiral Hawthorne raised a double-barreled shotgun and pointed it at the group."I think you should listen to the Master-at-Arms."

Hyde looked to see Mr Lightoller, Mr Murdoch, Third Officer Pitman and Fifth Officer Lowe pointing pistols at him as well. He pointed the gun at Sir Danvers and released a bullet.

Several bangs were heard at the same time, the Admiral shot the shotgun at Hyde as Sir Danvers collapsed to the ground.

Everyone at the table was so occupied they didn't see Reginald rushing out of the dining room-well almost everyone. 

Reginald kept running he didn't even realise where he was running to until he arrived at the edge of the poop deck. He looked over the deck as he thought about all that had been revealed, he looked at the ring Sir Danvers had given three years ago before he removed it from his finger and dropped it into the water.

"Everything alright, young Reginald?" A Irish voice asked from behind.

"What? Oh I think I'm fine." Reginald answered as he turned around and tried to smile.

"You're not." Mr Andrews responded.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise. Now what's wrong?:"

Reginald just slid to the floor with his head in his hands as he muttered something.

"Everything I knew, everything I thought I knew is false. The people who were like family were using me and I didn't even realise. How stupid am I?"

"Now, no need to take that tone. You are not stupid, no one could have foreseen what they would do it isn't your fault." Mr Andrews replied sternly.

"Why are you kind to me? No one has treated me kindly, I never had any friends." Reginald mumbled as he stared up at the Irishman.

"Now lad, don't speak like that." The shipbulider sat down next to Reginald. "It isn't just about the revelation tonight is it?"

"No. They were lying when they said I didn't have a suitor. I'm sorry but I have to go." Reginald stood up and hurried away before Mr Andrews could react.


	6. Disastrous Dinner: Bride

Harold Bride was sat in front of the wireless when Sixth Officer Moody walked in and said,"Captain Smith has asked you two, Officer Murdoch and Officer Lightoller to join him in the first class dining salon. Don't ask why as I don't know."

Phillips asked,"When? Do we just wear our uniforms?

"In half an hour and yes just wear your uniforms. Mr Ismay also requested that you send a message to New York saying that some passengers have been arrested for multiple crimes." Officer Moody then exited the cabin leaving the two wireless operators staring at each other in shock.

Bride finally asked,"Do you know any of the people we will be eating with?"

"I've met Mr Andrews, Mr Ismay, Captain Smith and Officer Murdoch but those are the only ones I recognise by name at least." Phillips answered.

"Shall we set off then? By the time we get there it'll have been half an hour." Phillips nodded and the two set of towards the dining salon.

They passed stewards exiting staterooms and cabins after cleaning or laying out clothes for the passengers. They talked quietly to each other as they moved towards their destination.

Finally after twenty minutes of walking they found themselves in front of the first class dining salon where Captain Smith was standing talking to Colonel Gracie.

Captain Smith said,"Ah Bride, Phillips you made it. Come with me Murdoch and Lightoller are waiting for us." He led Bride and Philips through the massive room and to a large round table where a large amount of rich passengers were sat, talking loudly.

Mr Andrews smiled at Bride as he passed them before he went back to talking to Mr Straus. Captain Smith announced,"Tonight, First Officer Murdoch, Second Officer Lightoller and Wireless Operators Jack Phillips and Harold Bride are joining us."

The Captain indicated that they should sit in the two chairs in between Mr Widener and Mrs Brown. Mr Widener asked curiously,"How exactly does the wireless work?"

Phillips launched into an explanation of how the machine as Bride just stared down at his plate, not knowing who to talk to. Mrs Brown questioned,"Shy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No need for formalities, call me Molly. If your scared of then don't be. Widener and Thayer are kind men who treat people the same, Astor, Guggenheim and Straus are good men." She fell silent as Mr Ismay began his questioning.

Bride noticed that Mr Andrews' expression changed from confusion to anger as Mr Ismay layed out the evidence against Sir Danvers. Captain Smith whispered,"Murdoch, Lightoller go get Pitman and Lowe. Now!" 

The two officers stood and rushed out of the salon as Hyde drew a pistol and pointed it at Mr Ismay. Phillips noticed that the Prince had drew his sabre as did the Vice-Admiral. 

Officer Murdoch and Lightoller rushed in with Third Officer Pitman and Fifth Officer Lowe, all four had their revolvers drawn. 

Admiral Hawthorne then appeared with a shotgun as the Master-at-Arms arrested the group. Lord Savage growled,"I guess you don't care that the boy's been poisoned."

Mr Astor flew across the table in a rage as he roared,"What do you mean?!" 

"Danvers knew you knew. He had poison put into Reginald's poison."

Mr Straus lent down to sniff the food before he exclaimed,"Arsenic."

Captain Smith sniffed the food too as he said,"No not arsenic. A new poison. Mr Murdoch search the doctor."

Murdoch roughly searched Jekyll before he said,"A small vial. Lowe, Pitman get Boxhall and Moody to search the cabins. Mr Etches shall help you."

"Shall we take down sir?" Mr Wilde asked.

"Yes Mr Wilde. Mr Murdoch oversee the search." The Captain turned around as Hyde grabbed Wilde's revolver before he tried to shoot the old man.

Time moved slowly as the bullet didn't go towards Captain Smith but towards Bride instead.

Harry Widener and Jack Thayer were pulled back from the table by their mothers. Mrs Grenville-Farrell jumped up as she shrieked, Viscountess Maxwell let out a scream. Mr Widener and Mr Thayer stood up abruptly, Mr Astor flew towards Hyde. 

Mr Guggenheim threw a knife to try and intercept the bullet but the knife flew towards Lady Duff-Gordon who screamed in terror. Sir Duff-Gordon flew towards his wife, Mr Ismay's eyes widened in terror. Viscount Farrell shouted,"Harold! Watch out!"

Bride turned around as the bullet hit him, his eyes widened as he whimpered,"Jack...Please." 

Mr Ismay commanded,"Mr Lightoller, go get the surgeon. Mr Phillips, Robert help me move him back to your room."

The two men snapped to attention and picked up the man as Mr Ismay led them towards the wireless operator's cabin. Admiral Hawthorne and Phillips layed Bride on his bunk as the ship's surgeon, Dr O'Loughlin entered the room with Captain Smith and Officer Lightoller behind him.

He ordered,"Open his shirt." Admiral Hawthorne moved forward and opened Bride's jacket and shirt quickly.

The doctor moved forward and spent around twenty minutes seeing to the wireless operator. He finally pulled back and said,"He'll be fine. I think he will wake in a few hours, if someone stays with him."

"Mr Phillips?" Captain Smith questioned

"I'll stay with him sir." Phillips replied.

"Should I send another officer to man the key?"

"I think it'll be fine sir." The Captain nodded before he and the others left the room and hurried back down the hallway.

The doctor said,"I will be back in the morning to check on him." He then left leaving the two operators alone in the cabin.

Phillips spent the next few hours either working on the wireless or checking on Bride, who was pale and breathing irregularly. 

As Phillips was turning the machine of properly he heard Bride whisper,"Where...Am I?"

"In your bunk." Phillips answered as he rushed over. "Don't sit up."

"What happened?"

"You were shot and the ship's surgeon had to check on you."

Bride hesitated for a minute then said,"I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry? If anything I should be sorry, I should have seen the bullet-" Phillips' rambling was cut off as Bride kissed him. Once the younger man had pulled back, he asked,"What was that for? Not that I didn't mind it."

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Phillips just grinned as he leaned down for another kiss.


	7. Disastrous Dinner: Captain Smith

As soon as they had left Bride and Philips in the cabin, Captain Smith asked,"Mr Lightoller, where are Murdoch and Wilde?"

"Searching the cabins sir." Officer Lightoller answered.

"Right go round up the first class passengers in the dining salon. I have an announcement for them. Mr Ismay, what will you do?"

Mr Ismay responded,"I will make sure that Reginald's belongings are moved to the stateroom next to Mr and Mrs John Jacob Astor."

"Admiral?"

"I'll come with you, Captain."

"Very well." Captain Smith said as he and Admiral Hawthorne made their way back to the dining salon.

Fourth Officer Boxhall came running up to them,"Hyde's escaped."

"Where is Mr Lowe?"

"Outside talking with Lord Maxwell."

"Right get all officers apart from Mr Lowe into the first class dining salon, I will give out orders then."

Officer Boxhall nodded before he rushed off again. They arrived at the dining salon where Mr Wilde and Mr Murdoch were trying to calm down the first class passengers.

The Captain entered the room and shouted,"Silence! Now Mr Murdoch, Mr Wilde what did your search provide?"

Mr Murdoch stepped forward with a handful of letters as he whispered,"Captain, when searching Carew's cabin we discovered these letters. It is correspondence with Mrs DeWitt-Bukater and Mr Hockley. Apparently they schemed so that Carew and the DeWitt-Bukater would regain their standing in society and to trap Lord Maxwell into a marriage with Mrs DeWitt-Bukater who would pose as a son who doesn't exist." 

"Is there a way to bring them up on charges?" Admiral Hawthorne asked just as quiet.

"Do we have a lawyer here?!" Captain Smith called.

Sir Archibald stepped forward and he was handed the letters, he said after examining the papers,"Fraud and criminal exploitation are the first that come to mind. Maybe resisting arrest for Hyde."

"Right. Mr Murdoch take Officers Moody and Pitman to patrol B-deck. Mr Wilde tell Mr Lightoller to lock the cabins that the group stayed in. Then you should take Mr Boxhall to patrol the rest of the ship. If you need assistance then get the Quartermasters to help you. Mr Murdoch tell the stewards to be on their guard. We don't exactly know how Hyde is going to hide from us-" Captain Smith was cut off as they heard a commotion from outside.

The doors to the dining salon opened and a man with brown hair who was wearing a gray suit dragged Hyde in by his hair. The man announced,"Found him but he said that another one escaped as well."

Mr Astor stepped forward as he pulled out his wallet and said,"How much, Mr..."

"Lovejoy. Hundred dollars." Lovejoy answered. "And this belongs to you." He threw a necklace with a blue gem attached to it.

Mr Astor looked at the necklace and started to laugh uncontrollably. Captain Smith eyes widened in confusion as Admiral Hawthorne smiled as he realised what it was.

"So, how would you like a new job then? I think Mr Hockley will be angry when he finds out." 

"Depends on the job."

"Bodyguard to my nephew. The wage would be 600 dollars a week."

Lovejoy thought about it before he answered,"I'll do it. Either that or I have nothing else to do."

"Now that is all I have to announce." Captain Smith left the salon to go to the second class.

The Countess of Rothes said,"Well this was a night that shall be talked about for years."

"Definitely, madam." Colonel Gracie agreed.

Mr Charles Hays replied,"We should tell Mr Rockefeller about this event."

"Mrs Ruth DeWitt-Bukater and Mr Caledon Hockley you are under arrest." Mr Murdoch announced as he, Mr Wilde and the Master-at-Arms entered the room once again.

"What why?" Mr Hockley exclaimed as he tried to rush from the room. Sir Duff-Gordon, Colonel Gracie and Mr Guggenheim moved to block his way.

The Countess asked,"What for?"

"Exploitation and fraud for now. But believe me that you shall be sued by alot of people in this room when they find out the truth." 

As the two were being escorted out Quentin and Mr Lowe entered the room again.

"Where is Reginald?" Mr Astor questioned.

"With Mr Andrews, last I checked. We he was when we came back in. Now Harold, I believe you promised me a drink then you said that we would see were it went." Quentin replied as he turned to Mr Lowe.

Mr Lowe laughed as they went towards the main doors,"So I did. Shall we then?"

"We shall."

Mr Astor snorted again as Mrs Widener, Mrs Thayer and Mrs Astor started to swap money. Mr Widener light a cigar as he, Colonel Gracie, Mr Rogers, Mr Thayer and Admiral Hawthorne sat down to start to play poker.

The dining salon gradually started to return to normal with people forgetting the drama that had occurred only an hour earlier.


	8. Breakfast with the Astors and A Tour

Mr and Mrs Astor sat down at the table where Mr Ismay, Captain Smith and Mr Andrews were sat. The Captain looked like a man who hadn't slept for a hundred years.

Mr Ismay sighed,"Did you give him the vial?"

"Yes, the doctor checked him. No poison." Mrs Astor answered.

Mr Andrews inquired as he picked at his breakfast,"What time did he get back at?"

"10 why?" 

"He disappeared at 9 after we were talking. He apparently does have a suitor that he's scared of."

Mr Ismay paled as he put his tea back down,"It's impossible I thought he was married."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Westminster." The growl made Admiral Hawthorne, Viscount Farrell, Mrs Grenville-Farrell and Viscountess Maxwell as well as Colonel Gracie and the Countess of Rothes to sit up straighter. "Thomas, you are taking Reginald, Rose DeWitt-Bukater and their guests on a tour aren't you?"

"I am."

"Good, J.J we need to listen to the talking of Westminster. E.J have Murdoch, Lightoller and Wilde ready to help us."

Mr Astor demanded,"Why?"

"Henry Westminster is a right bastard. He has had five husbands in the past three years. Each one was killed through abuse but no lawyer is brave enough to charge him." 

Sir Archibald said as he approached the table,"I'll do it. I will prosecute him."

"Now this leaves the tour then."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titanic is the first ship to have these types of machines on board. Even the Olympic didn't have a rowing machine." Mr Andrews announced as he showed the four people the ship's gym. "Now next stop the bridge on the way I shall show you the lifeboats."

"Why does this ship need lifeboats? It's unsinkable!" Westminster exclaimed.

"I assure Mr Westminster that no ship is unsinkable. I will say that I have built a strong ship though." He indicated the lifeboats they were passing. "20 boats exactly on the entire ship. They can accommodate 1,178 people exactly."

Rose interrupted,",Mr Andrews, I did the sum in my head and the capacity of boats you mentioned and the amount of people on board, forgive me but there isn't enough."

"About half, actually." He smiled. "Rose you miss nothing do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take another row of boats along here. But it was thought by some that the deck would look cluttered. So I was overruled." 

"Waste of deck space. Come along Reginald after all you have a service to perform anyway." Westminster began to drag Reginald away from the group.

"Mr Andrews!" Rose exclaimed as Jack moved forward.

"Not to worry, Rose." Mr Andrews growled as he tightened his grip on his cane. "Mr Westminster have you asked Reginald what he wants?"

"Stay out of my business! Andrews, I can have you fired!" Westminster stepped forward threateningly.

"Henry-" Reginald fell back as he felt a fist hit him.

"Don't interrupt me! That isn't your place! Now get up and ready to pleasure me."

"I don't think that will be occurring sir." Mr Andrews didn't back away from the taller man.

"Really? What gives you that right?"

"This." Westminster wasn't able to react as a cane hit him in the face and knocked him out cold. "Reginald, can you stand?"

"I think."

"Rose, Jack can you go tell Mr Ismay that I am taking Reginald back to my stateroom and that he needs to be taken care of. He in the bridge." The two nodded and rushed towards the bridge.

Mr Andrews helped Reginald stand and then les him to his stateroom. He sat the younger man on his bed before finding a steward and saying,"Mr Etches, fetch me a basin of water and a towel. Now!" 

Etches hurried away and returned minutes later with the requested items. "Thank you."

Mr Andrews soaked the towel in the water and pressed it gently to Reginald's cheek. The younger grunted but didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you say something? We would have helped you." 

"I couldn't. Henry said that he would kill me otherwise."

"You shouldn't have believed him. I know for a fact that alot of the first class passengers would have helped you as well as some crew members."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because of this." Mr Andrews leaned forward and kissed Reginald. "Stay the night. He won't know you are here. We don't have to do anything but it would make me feel better."

"I will now kiss me again." The shipbulider obliged eagerly.


End file.
